K-Chat – Jezz Torrent
miniatur|Das K-Chat-Logo K-Chat ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, der ausschließlich Interviews ausstraht. Das Gespräch zwischen Moderatorin Amy Sheckenhausen und Rock-Musiker Jezz Torrent ist chronologisch gesehen das fünfte im Programm. Teil 1 miniatur|Jezz Torrent im [[V-Rock (VC)|V-Rock-Aufnahmestudio]] * Amy Sheckenhausen: Mann, können wir nicht mehr Werbespots spielen? Hier hat sich alles um mich zu drehen! Was? Oh, hi, ich bin Amy. Okay, wir sind zurück. Mit mir im Studio– oh mein Gott, ich bin so aufgeregt. Mit mir im Studio ist Jezz Torrent, ein Rock-Gott aus Schottland, England. Also, Jezz, tut mir Leid, aber ich bin ein Riesenfan von Love Fist! * Jezz Torrent: Hey, hey, hey, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Süße. Du bist eine vermögende Frau, und das gefällt mir. * Amy: Danke, ja, herzlichen Dank, das ist cool. Und, äh, Jezz, wer ist die denn da? * Jezz: Das ist Mandy, ignoriere sie einfach. Ich glaube, sie ruht sich gerade aus, oder, Alte? Sie begleitet mich 24 Stunden am Tag, verstehst du? Das arme Mädchen hat mehr Jezz Torrent als jedes andere Mädchen auf der Welt. Sag Hallo, Alte. * Mandy: Hi Paul, Schätzchen, wo sind wir? * Jezz: Ähm, der Rock-Lifestyle ist ihr nicht so gut bekommen. Verschwinde jetzt und setz dich in den Vorraum, bis ich fertig bin, Alte. * Mandy: Den Kühlschrank plündern! * Amy: Geht’s ihr gut, abgesehen davon, dass sie eine billige, hässliche Kuh ist! Sie sieht halbtot aus. * Jezz: Ja, hey, hey, hey, Mann, mach nicht meinen Style fertig. Ich bin Künstler. * Amy: Äh, heh, okay, Jezzy, ich meine: Jezz. Ich hab mir euer neuestes Album das ganze Wochenende lang auf meinem Ghettoblaster angehört und... ihr seid so was von berühmt. Ich meine, so richtig, richtig berühmt. Wie... geht’s... dir? * Jezz: Gut, Mann, mir geht’s blendend. Alles ist gut. Von Love Fist kann man nie genug bekommen, glaub’s mir, ich weiß es aus Erfahrung. Unsere Tournee ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Ihr Amerikaner habt echt Ahnung von Rock and Roll, nicht wie die zu Hause. * Amy: Ich bin verwirrt... Weil sich das neue Album in Großbritannien nicht so gut verkauft hat? * Jezz: Diese Faschistin Thatcher ist schuld! Ich singe über Menschen der Arbeiterklasse, die sich durchbeißen müssen. Ich singe über Sachen, die sie gerne haben oder machen würden: Hotelzimmer zerstören, Schminke auf den Augen tragen und im Graben neben einem Sportwagen mit Totalschaden aufwachen. Liebe verlangt einem alles ab, verstehst du, was ich meine, Sheila? * Amy: Äh, ich heiße Amy, he... * Jezz: Jaja, scheiß drauf. Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe: Ich bin Künstler, ich mach es nicht des Geldes wegen. Würde ich sonst diese Sachen tragen? Die Kritiker haben nur keine Ahnung. Wenn sie da mit Fragezeichen auf den Gesichtern herumstehen, frage ich mich, ob sie sich jemals „Bury me deep inside“ angehört haben? Wenn die Musik nicht ihr Geschmack ist, wenn die Songs nicht die richtigen für sie sind, dann sollen sie sie nicht hören. Rock ist das, was ich machen will, weil ich Love Fist bin. Und das Ding ist, diese Kritiker sind nicht Love Fist, und das müssen sie verstehen. Und wenn sie nicht auf meiner Welle surfen, ist mir das auch egal. So egal wie ein Welpe, der Zähne kriegt. Was diese Idioten angeht: Ich bin ein Mann, aber ich sage dir, Schätzchen, ich war auf der anderen Seite und es war wunderbar, aber diese Idioten sind da noch nicht gewesen, Mann. * Amy: Okay, genau, das letzte Album war nicht gerade ein Verkaufsschlager, oder? Es kam in Großbritannien noch nicht mal in die Charts, wenn ich mich nicht irre. * Jezz: Was sind Charts? Ein Stück Papier – bring’s mit auf mein Konzert und ich verbrenne es. Ich bin nicht der Ronald Reagan des Rock, Baby. Album-Charts sind eine Metapher für menschliche Vereinsamung und der Zusammenbruch von Wechselbeziehung. Ich finde, jetzt wird gerockt! Oder, Mand? * Mandy: Genau, Jimmy. * Jezz: Klar, weil ich es will, weil ich– * Mandy: Ich hab den Herd angelassen. * Jezz: ...Süße, Love Fist bin, die größte Band der Welt. * Amy: Ja, aber du, Dick, Percy und Willy seid alle Love Fist, die vier schottischen apokalyptischen Reiter. „Fist till Morning“, „Take it on the Chin“, „Zinked Efficiency“, „Four Boys against your Face“, geile Songs, schöne Erinnerungen. Und hier steht, du widmest das Album den Kindern der Nacht. Wer sind das? * Jezz: Nein, nein, nein, nein, Süße, jetzt stelle ich hier mal was klar. Hallo! (tippt aufs Mikrofon) * Jezz: Ist das Mikro an? Das ist fürs Protokoll, okay? Test, Test, Test. Okay, Ohren auf: Love Fist ist Jezz Torrent. Ich singe die Songs, Süße, meine Visage prangt auf den Fan-Artikeln. Auf Konzerten siehst du vier Männer, die mit Tränen in ihren Augen rocken und tanzen. Du wirst sehen, dass ich Love Fist bin, dass ich die Zeche zahle, dass ich die Songs spiele. * Amy: Oh, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Zeche zahlst? * Jezz: Kleines, das ist nur so ’n Sprichwort. Ich bin Dichter, kurz und bündig gesagt: die Erleuchtung. Wir sind eine Familie, die im Tal des Todes lebt, aber ich gehe allein, ich bin auf einer spirituellen Reise, und wenn sich Percy oder Dick oder sonst wer mir in den Weg stellt, sagt der Vertrag, dass ich weiter laufe. Die Kerle haben mich zurückgeschleift, festgehalten und mich in Verlegenheit gebracht. Aber so läuft das nun mal in einer Band, das ist wie Make-up tragen. * Amy: Ja, aber hat die „Kerrap Rock Monthly“ Percy nicht zum Gitarristen des Jahres gewählt? *'Jezz:' Okay, die Gitarreneinlage ist stark, aber er wird überwertet, Süße. Ohne die torrentschen Pöbeleien wäre Love Fist am Ende, und so steht’s auch im Vertrag. Als Künstler ist es immens wichtig, dass man einen Haufen Kohle verdient, oder Mand? Du willst doch dich und deinen Pony und deine Diamanten und so behalten, oder? *'Mandy:' Ja, es wird weiter gerockt! Keith, Roger, krasser Trip! *'Jezz:' Ah, halt die Klappe, dumme Nuss. *'Amy:' Äh, wir stellen einen Anrufer durch. Hallo, oh, ooh, wuh... Du bist live on Air mit Love Fist. Hi! *'Wayne:' Jo, ich heiße Wayne, Mann, ho! (ruft vom Hörer weg) Hey Jungs, ich telefonier mit Love Fist! (spricht wieder in den Hörer) Hey, wie geht’s, Jezz? Ich bin ein Riesenfan, bin auf allen deinen Konzerten, dreh total durch. Ich trag jeden Tag mein Love-Fist-T-Shirt, sogar wenn ich mit meiner Alten unterwegs bin. Hey, ich hab gehört, in eurem Video gibt’s eine unterschwellige Botschaft, stimmt das? *'Jezz:' Spitz die Ohren: die Haarmähnen, die Limousinen, die Mädels, die Partys, die Clubs, die Hotelsuiten, schon wieder ein Fernseher tausend Teile zerlegt, ok? Nach dem unglücklichen Vorfall in Cleveland sagte ich der Presse, dass ich Montage verabscheue. Das versüßt mir den Tag. Wenn du mich nach Rückwärtsbotschaften fragst, Musik sei zurückdrehbar, die Zeit jedoch nicht, soll ich dann aufspringen und sagen: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast soeben die geheime Botschaft entdeckt: Träume sind zum Zerstören da, wie so viele zerstörte Träume zuvor, ich will die Teile wieder aufheben.“ Mann... ich bin so kreativ, Süße. Oh, wow, ich glaube, ich habe gerade einen Song geschrieben. Vielleicht schreibe ich einen über dich. Äh, jedenfalls, wie ich bereits sagte: So was ist scheißegal, besonders für mich spirituelle Person auf einer Reise, verstehst du? Und nichts wird mir im Weg stehen. *'Amy:' Tu ich das?? Im Lied „Satan’s Pillows“ singst du, dass ein gebrochenes Herz... *'Jezz:' „...dass ein gebrochenes Herz nie mehr zusammenwächst, sondern noch mal gebrochen wird“, ich weiß. Starke, emotionale Worte. In dem Lied ist alles drin, was es zum Thema Liebe zu sagen gibt. Wenn man ein Nachtmensch ist, sollte man sich das zu Nutze machen, und was einen stark macht, macht einen auch wieder schwach. Wenn das jedem bewusst sein würde, wäre die Welt nicht in so einer Schieflage. Danke, Süße, du hast echt was in der Birne. *'Amy:' Danke, Jezz. Findest du, dass... Ich meine, du bist echt attraktiv, obwohl deine Freundin ein billiges Flittchen ist! Aber findest du, dass das Aussehen bei Rock-and-Roll-Bands eine große Rolle spielt? Oder steht eher die Musik im Vordergrund? *'Jezz:' Ich habe wie gesagt zwei Gesichter, Süße: Engel und Teufel. Und somit spielt das Aussehen eine große Rolle, gute Musik allein reicht nicht – man muss beim Singen auch gut aussehen. Leute, die meinen, dass wir nur Party machen und gar nicht spielen können, gehen mir auf den Sack! Wenn wir nichts von Musik verstünden, wären die Konzerthallen leer. Wir gehen nicht von der Bühne, und wenn doch, dann unter Zwang. *'Mandy:' Wo sind wir, mein Lieber? *'Jezz:' Wir sind im Radio, Schatz, und jetzt verhalte dich ruhig. Wenn du im Wirbelwind reitest, wundere dich nicht, wenn der Tag anbricht. Wo waren wir stehengeblieben? *'Amy:' Aaaah, sie geht mir auf die Nerven. W–Warum winkt ihr? Oh, ich soll einen Werbespot spielen. Wir sind gleich wieder da. (Werbepause: Farewell Ranch, Giggle Cream und Complete the Look) Teil 2 miniatur|Von links nach rechts: Willy, Percy, Jezz und Dick *'Amy:' Hallo, ich bin Amy, und Sie hören K-Chat. Jezz, wir sprachen über Musik. *'Jezz:' Ja, wir tragen diese Kostüme, um den Arbeiter anzusprechen, denn nach einem harten Tag im Stahlwerk möchte man Ledersachen anziehen und Luftgitarre spielen. Und das repräsentieren wir. Das letzte Album war ein musikalischer Ritt durch die Hölle, und ich glaube, dass das auf dem Album gut rüberkommt. *'Amy:' Oh, ja, auf jeden Fall. *'Jezz:' Ich habe Satan getroffen und ich gefiel ihm nicht, da ich eine dunkle, aber auch eine helle Seite habe. Frag Mand mal, ich finde sogar im Dunkeln Schätze, und das ist, ähm... das ist, äh... ähm... wie heißt das noch? *'Amy:' Ding? *'Jezz:' Genau, das ist das Ding, das zeichnet mich als Künstler aus: Leib und Seele, Stock und Hut, alles Mögliche. Und das bekommst du auf meinem Konzert auf die Augen und Ohren. Jezz Torrent und Love Fist zeigen euch, na ja, wir bringen Licht ins Dunkel, mit euren Feuerzeugen. Das war meine Idee. Diese blöden Wichser, die mich kopieren wollen – ich war der Erste, der Frauenkleidung trug. Warum? Weil die am besten Licht und Dunkelheit rüberbringen, wie der Mond, aber ganz im Ernst, Süße, du hast echt wunderhübsche Augen. *'Amy:' Oh, he, danke, Jezz. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass ihr mit eurer Musik euren Gefühlen freien Lauf lasst. *'Jezz:' „In große Becken voll Schmerz, wie ich“ – „Dangerous Bastard“. Siehst du, Süße, ich bin noch immer ein Mann, obwohl mein Herz gebrochen wurde. Ich schreibe gerade einen Song mit den Namen „Gefallene Sterne in geplatzten Träumen im Regen“. Er handelt davon, dass man viel besser durch Musik als mit Worten kommunizieren kann. Er spielt in einem Windtunnel, darum habe ich eine große Schlange auf der Jacke. Sie soll eine... unterbewusste Kraftkraft symbolisieren, weil das Leben schmerzdurchzogen ist, Süße, und ohne Musik wäre ich verloren. Auf unserem neuen Album sind wir erwachsen geworden. Ich brilliere darauf, weil ich von Herzen singe. *'Amy:' Über ein... gebrochenes Herz? *'Jezz:' Süße, Süße, Süße, so nicht. Tu deiner Sendung einen Gefallen und tret auf die Bremse. Wir haben das mit dem Sender besprochen, und ich bin dir für dein Angebot dankbar, und ich würde dich pumpen, aber du musst einfach verstehen, dass es dafür noch zu früh ist. *'Amy:' Weil Sherry dich verlassen hat. *'Jezz:' Hey Süße, wir haben das mit dem Sender besprochen und es sollte kein Wort über Sherry verloren werden. Das ist, als würdest du Nadeln in meine Seele stecken – Vooodoo. Wer bist du, mein persönlicher Teufel? Der Schmerz zerreißt mich. Ich habe Haare im Gesicht, um meine Gefühle zu verbergen. Sherry musste gehen, weil sie zur Marine wollte. Das mit uns beiden ging nicht mehr, also bitte. *'Amy' (weint):' Das ist so traurig! ''(schnieft) Hast du ein Taschentuch? Oh, Jezz, es tut mir so leid. *'''Jezz: Ich habe die Trennung in „Dragon Eyes“ verarbeitet. Du kannst mir nicht helfen. Es ist noch so frisch wie ein Hühnerkopf. Der Schmerz reißt einen mit, man macht sich tausend Gedanken. Die längte Nacht des Jahres, der Dezember der Seele. *'Amy:' Jezz, (schnieft) das war das beste Interview (schnieft) meines Lebens. Vielen Dank für dein Kommen. (plötzlich wieder normal) Für alle Love-Fist-Fans haben wir nun ein Gewinnspiel. *'Jezz:' Genau, Damen, Herren, Sie hören Jezz Torrent auf K-Chat, im Gespräch mit, mit... *'Amy:' Amy. Du meine Güte, hast du meinen Namen vergessen? *'Jezz:' Jaja, was soll’s. Bürger Vice Citys, ihr habt jetzt die Chance, einen Teil von mir zu gewinnen: meine Unterschrift, Tinte. Teile von mir bekommen nur Fans, die jede unserer Platten gekauft haben. Für die Teilnahme müsst ihr diese Fragen beantworten: Auf welchem Album erschien das Lied „Beast Fist“? War es A) „Dog’s on Heat“ B) „Fat Chicks, all Day, all Night“ oder C) „Devil’s own Band“? *'Amy:' Es winken tolle Love-Fist-Preise. Schreibt eure Antwort auf eine Postkarte und schickt sie uns zum Sender. Jezz, spielst du uns noch eine Akustikversion, bevor du gehst? *'Jezz:' Am Arsch! Akustikversionen sind für Mädchen! Mach nicht meinen Style fertig, Süße. Ich muss mir meine Liebe für die nächste große Show aufheben. Süße, ich liebe dich, ohne Scheiß. Freunde fürs Leben. Tanzen im Feuer und der ganze Bums. Ich freue mich immer, Fans zu treffen. Könnt ihr mal eben nach Mand sehen, bitte? *'Mandy:' Ah, ich habe schon wieder mein Feuerzeug verbummelt. *'Jezz:' Love Fist! *'Amy:' Das war der verträumte Jezz Torrent von Love Fist, die diese Woche im Rahmen ihrer großen Welttournee in Vice City auftreten. Nehmt Feuerzeuge und Ersatzschlüpfer mit. Ich mach’s auf jeden Fall. Nach dieser Pause sind wir zurück auf K-Chat. (Werbung: Buy American!, PetStuffers, Sissy Sprits. Es folgt das Gespräch mit Michelle Carapadis) Kategorie:Radioabschriften Kategorie:Übersetzungen Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Personen